The Fayruz holder
by HMemma546
Summary: second made up episode. When Merlin is wounded by a poison arrow Arthur and Fae must travel to the forgotten island in order to found the blue Fayruz jewel. READ THE SEPASNARE’S SLAVE FIRST!
1. Prologue: Dream

The Fayruz holder

Summary: second made up episode. When Merlin is wounded by a poison arrow Arthur and Fae must travel to the forgotten island in order to found the blue Fayruz jewel. READ THE SEPASNARE'S SLAVE FIRST!

Prologue: Dream

_A blue mist overwhelmed the girl's eyes so she couldn't see anything else. She focus on a black shape appearing, no, a black symbol. As she tried to understand it shape so when she could she could draw it, she heard a voice, one she never thought she would ever here since she was born._

_And then she felt darkness and pain._

"Fae!"

Fae opened her eyes. There was Gwen, gently shaking her awake. After being freed from the Sepasnare Gwen had offer her a room in her home and looked after her.

"You were having a nightmare." Gwen said softly. Fae nodded and even through she didn't smile, Gwen could see in her eyes she was grateful for the wake up. Gwen tucked the ten year old girl back into bed. She gently pumped the pillows and smoothed the sheets. This is what she did when she was maid to Morganna, if the bed was softer the occupier wouldn't go back into another nightmare, usually.

"You're alright, now?" Gwen asked the girl. Even through the girl couldn't talk with her mouth she could speak with her eyes. Fae's eyes gave her a thank you and the girl huddled back down.

Gwen yawned. It was the middle of the night and since Gwen was the sort of girl who had to be working she had lots of work to do tomorrow, Morganna or no Morganna. Fae nodded at her bidding her goodnight. Gwen smiled at the silent girl and left.

Fae eyes turned back to fear as soon as Gwen left. If she was younger she would have got Gwen to stay or even curled up by her bed. Her dream...she never dreamt that much before. And when she did it meant something.

* * *

**_hey guys, this story is the next story after the Slave of the Sepasnare. When i said in the author notes that the next time was ideas i didn't mean you to vote them. they will all come. i just wanted you to say you wanted more. and i'm tired of waiting so i'm writing one anyway. This story is exactly like the setting of the Sepasnare story. This is the bit before the main title. most of my stories are gonna go like that so deal with it. Review and keep reading._**


	2. Scene 1

The Fayruz holder

Scene 1:

"Come on Merlin, hurry up!"

Arthur sat on his horse, waiting for his manservant to hurry up and put his hunting gear in the bags already. But because it had been ages since their last hunt, Merlin was slower than usual.

Since their last hunt Arthur hadn't really fancy hunting for a while, through he didn't admit this to Merlin. Not because of meeting the Sepasnare then (through that wasn't a good visit) but because at that hunt he found out Merlin's secret. Merlin was a sorcerer.

Arthur shuddered a little. He still pretended to be kept in the dark because he was still uncertain about magic and he wanted to see just how much Merlin used his magic behind his back. Plus if Arthur turned a blind eye Uther couldn't force it out his mouth and Merlin head wouldn't end up on a chopping block.

"Ready?" Arthur sighed as Merlin hauled himself up on his horse.

"Hey, if you didn't take all of that stuff, I'd be ready in no time."

"We're hunting, Merlin. We don't usually hunt with are bare hands."

"I'm sure you've taken more stuff than usual."

"No, you've gotten lazy."

"No, I think you've taken more stuff than usual. Need extra protection?"

Arthur would of cuff his head but they were both on horses. So instead, he just rode on leaving Merlin with a smug face. He'll get him back later.

Merlin was still grinning when they had discovered a deer. Arthur frowned but if he told him to stop it, the deer would run for it. So he just grabbed his sword and gestured to his men. The deer was quit near and his crossbows were back at the castle (when he had tried to accuse Merlin of forgetting them, Merlin said that the list of equipment Arthur gave him didn't include crossbows and he always says he should do exactly as he told him) so his men had to try and surround their prey while Arthur step in to kill it.

Merlin looked away. He didn't like animals being killed at the best of times. If he could he wouldn't come along but first he was Arthur's manservant so he didn't have a choice and if Arthur got hurt and Merlin wasn't there with his magic...

Suddenly, Merlin froze. Up in one of the trees was a man with a crossbow.

"Arthur."Merlin hissed but was shushed. He was growing more concerned, the arrow wasn't pointing to the deer. Realising this man could be about to shoot Arthur he raised his voice.

"Arthur!" the deer ran off.

"Merlin!" Arthur groaned turning to his servant

"Arthur, watch out!" Merlin gasped as he saw the man pulled the string. Arthur turned to see the man and the arrow. Before he could do anything it zoomed past him and plunged into Merlin's arm.

"_Merlin_!" shouted horrified Arthur. "After him!" he shouted to his men who immediately chased the dark man.

Merlin laid on the ground and his out of his arm flowed ruby blood around the black arrow.


	3. Scene 2

The Fayruz holder

Scene 2

Fae was in Gaius' chambers. Her head was banging so loudly she almost thought everyone could hear it. She moaned silently as Gaius search his stocks.

"Any reason why you should have a headache?" Gaius asked turning so she could see the girl's response. Gaius wondered about teaching her sign language but she could answer easily whether she could talk or not.

Fae winced and silently mouth the word 'nightmare'. Even through now it didn't seem scary she still felt that nagging feeling. Gaius handed her something for her headache and sat next to her.

"Does Gwen know?" _Nod_. "Well, she'll look after you. She had practise, after all when Morganna was here."

Fae nodded but Gaius saw her distant stare. He gently sat next to her.

"Is this nightmare frightening you?"

Fae shook her head. Gaius sighed and past her some paper and his quill pen. She rolled her eyes but started writing. And then stopped.

"Fae?" Gaius saw her face stare in the empty space with horror. "Fae, what's wrong?"

Fae shook her head and then force her fingers to write. She passed the paper to Gaius with trembling fingers

"Not my nightmare. Merlin is in trouble."

* * *

Arthur quickly rushed to Merlin's side. Merlin was still awake and cringing in pain.

"Merlin, it's alright, it's alright, you're going to be okay." Arthur said trying to calm himself down. A knight handed him some bandages. Arthur thought of taking out the arrow but what if he messes up? He decided to wait until they got to Gaius.

"Arthur." Merlin groaned. Arthur was about to tell him to calm down when he realised that his voice was calm.

"Arthur, do you normally feel dizzy when you've got an arrow shot into you?" Arthur stared at him. What the blazes is he on about? You feel pain but dizziness?

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked but Merlin didn't answer. He had gone unconscious.

* * *

"Gaius!" Arthur shouted as he carried Merlin in. Gaius, who had been trying to get Fae to explain, whipped round to see an arrow in Merlin's arm.

"What happen?" he asked as Merlin was set on the bed.

"When we were hunting a man shot Merlin. Merlin saw him but thought it was aimed for me so he didn't move out the way."

"How come you didn't take out the arrow?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if I'd do it without killing him and then he asked if you get dizzy when you get shot by an arrow."

"What?" Gaius was just confused as Arthur. Unless...

He gently pressed his fingers on Merlin's wound and took a closer look at the arrow. He immediately saw the black liquid that clung to it.

"Poison." Gaius whispered. Arthur gasped and Fae rushed to Merlin's side.

"Poison? Why would they poison Merlin?" Arthur muttered as Gaius search for the book on poisons. He whipped round as soon as Arthur said 'poison Merlin'

"Wasn't it aimed for you?"

"I don't think so. The man seemed to be the type who'd have a good aim. And he had lots of arrows so he could have shot some of the knights, then shot me, not just make a break for it."

Fae had continued the search for the book as the men stared worriedly at each other. She checked the arrow and then search the book.

She soon found the right poison and handed the book to Gaius.

"Dartteay. A poison, form of a sticky black suspense, which can cling onto anything. The poison starts of as a slow calming process as it travels around the body then clings onto the patient's heart and lungs causing them great pain. Only the liquid of the Fayruz gem can reverse the effects, if not the patient has five days to live..."

"What's the Fayruz gem?" Arthur asked not noticing Gaius face.

"A blue magical gem that burns anyone who touches it expect the holder." Gaius watched Arthur face expected him to finch at the word magical

"The holder?"

"Someone who was destine to hold its power. Only they can get the liquid out and the last one died a century ago." Gaius said.

"Great. Just great." Arthur moaned. He checked to see if anyone else was listening before continuing. "They have to a sorcerer, don't they? Maybe Merlin could get it out but he's out of it..."

"How do you know Merlin has magic?" Gaius asked snapping the prince out of his thoughts.

"When we were hunting that boar before that Sepasnare incident. I haven't told him I knew so the chances of him getting caught wouldn't increase."

"And Merlin could have stopped that man if he knew that you weren't going to send him to the block!" Gaius groaned but Fae stopped them before they started an argument.

"Where can you find this gem?" Arthur asked.

"In the caves of the forgotten island."

"Got a map?" Arthur asked

"Why, you can't go. You're the-"

"Skip the next king chinwag, I know. But if it is my fault then I'm not gonna sit here and watch Merlin die."

"Arthur, I didn't mean-"

"I know. But that's not stopping me. Now you've got a map?"

Gaius search the draws. "Here" he said as he passed the map to Arthur. "But I still don't think..."

"I'll be fine, Gaius. Just as long as my father doesn't kill me when I get back."

Arthur was about to leave when Fae stopped him. _I'll come_. Her eyes read.

"But...all right just stop looking at me like that. You can come." Fae grinned and followed Arthur out. Gaius shook his head as he went back to Merlin. Why did youngsters always want adventures?

* * *

**_so Arthur and Fae set of on the task of collecting the Fayruz gem. What will uther do when he finds out? Will Merlin die? find out-_**

**_Gwen:_ does anything happen to me?**

**_Emma(me):_ no! just because arthur got a crush on you doesn't mean you are one of the heros**

**_Gwen:_ Arthur loves me, it's not a crush!**

**_Emma:_ if it wasn't up to destinty he would of chosen Morganna, or Merlin.**

**_Gwen:_ Arthur's not gay! and we would both love each other even if...**

**_Emma:_ attculay, you would of gone with Merlin. i mean you've have kissed him. **

**_Gwen:_ i thought he was gonna die!**

**_Emma:_ and there's Lancealot. Seriously you've would of gone with any bloke**

**_Gwen:_ !**

**_see ya next time._**


	4. Scene 3

The Fayruz holder

Scene 3

As the sun set, a horse still rode on, galloping with speed as it carried two figures. Being a small child, Arthur had made Fae sit on the same horse as him. Even through she understood, less was better in this circumstance, she really wanted to ride a horse on her own. Therefore she sat there, silently mumbling.

"Stop it, whatever you're doing. It's tense as it is without you darkening the mood." Arthur moaned. He heard her crossed her arms. If she could talk, she would be almost like Merlin with this cocky manner. Maybe she should spend less time with him.

"You need to watch you're manner. You'll become the girl version of Merlin; through he's already a girl." Arthur commented. The girl lightly poked his back, but both felt the tension as Merlin's name was said out loud.

"How much further?" Arthur asked and the girl checked the map. As Arthur turned his head, she mouthed 1 night and half a day, using her fingers with the numbers.

"That leave us with half a day to search and we have to hurry back. Let's hope the poison isn't hurried like last time." Arthur mind went back when Merlin had drunken poison for him. That was another time, Merlin had saved him.

Just how many times had the boy saved him?

* * *

"Gaius, where's Fae?" Gwen marched in with accusing eyes. And then she saw Merlin.

"He was hit by a poisoned arrow. Fae has gone with Arthur searching for the cure."

"You think that's wise?" said Gwen as she knelt down by her friend. Gaius sighed.

"No. But, she and Arthur didn't ask for my opinion. And beside, I wondering if this would clear things up."

"Clear up what?"

And Gaius explained about his theories.

* * *

"Right where's a boat when you need one?" Arthur moaned as he paced back and forth on the small beach. It was hardly a beach, just a small strip of sand that was about as big as his chambers. Well, the forgotten islands are not going to be forgotten if this was a proper beach. Arthur groaned again.

Fae wasn't helping, either. She was standing in the to and fro-ing waves. Arthur knew she had never seen a beach before, but still, Merlin life was at stake. Did she not understand?

The girl gave out her own groan and she walk away from Arthur, to some large logs. She started tugging at them.

"What are you doing?"

She pointed to the log and stared at him. _Boat_.

"That's not a boat." Arthur said. Fae rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean to use it as a raft. But won't the journey...be a little wet?"

Fae gave him a sarcastic look. "Alright, alright. Um...aren't you meant to tie it up together or something?"

"Or, you could ask me to lend you a boat." A gruff voice said. They whipped round to see a tall black man, smiling at them. Fae frowned.

"You've got a boat?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I use it to visit that strange small island. No one really put it on a map, so I like to go there to kill time."

"Can we borrow it? We need to get to the island."

"Of course. Through I expect you need a tour guide..."

"Join us then. I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot and this is Fae." As Arthur gestured to her, he noticed Fae distrusting scowl at the man. "Put up with it, Fae." He hissed.

"I'm Robert. It's an honour to assist a prince and his...young _servant_." he said servant as it was a foul word.

And Fae hatred for this man got worst.

* * *

**_Why does Fae hate this guy? and what are Gaius' theroies? find out- and review please!_**


	5. Scene 4

The Fayruz holder

Scene 4

Gaius tried his best to calm Merlin's writhing as the poison started taking effect. But Merlin tossed and turned and cried out in pain, worst than when the poison Nimueh trick Merlin into drinking. What was even more worrying was that, Merlin didn't say a single word that made sense. Last time Merlin knew what was happening with Arthur and actually helped him. Now, Arthur could be badly wounded and Merlin wasn't there to stop the worst coming to him.

* * *

"These are the caves that you are looking for." Said Robert, as he let the gasping prince catch up. Arthur knew that it was an island, but he expected it to be smaller and less hills.

Fae, who had already at the entrance of the caves, frowned at Robert. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel this man wasn't here to lend a hand. But she knew she couldn't explain this to Arthur with her eyes and even if she could, Arthur was too worried about Merlin, to wonder. Fae was deeply concerned about Merlin too so decided to let it drop.

"Thank you. Here, some money for the journey here, and a little extra so you can help us get back to the mainland." Arthur gasped, throwing Robert a bag full of gold. Robert caught it and bowed.

"It's no problem, your honour. I'll wait by the shore while you explore." And with that Robert left them.

"Alright, then. Let's go gem hunting." Arthur said.

* * *

They walked through the binding tunnels, each carrying a torch. Fae, who had lived most of her life in tunnels, didn't seem to mind as much as Arthur did. He couldn't help but wonder what else lurked in these caves.

"_Great_, a dead end!" Arthur groaned as they both found themselves facing a wall. Fae sighed and walked closer.

"I guess we missed a turning. Come on Fa-" Arthur stopped, gasping as Fae, who had placed her hand on the wall, disappear with a startled look. "_Fae_!"

Arthur ran to the wall, expected Fae to appear. Where had she gone? He moaned and leant against the wall.

Suddenly, so startling that the prince couldn't do anything, he founded him self turn upside down and fell onto the floor. Expect now he was on the other side and Fae was sitting up beside him.

"Couldn't they just build a door, instead of that twisting thing? I doubt dragons can breathe fire as fast as that."

The two picked themselves up (well, Fae picked herself and helped Arthur up) and as they checked for any injuries, a blue light caught their eye.

Standing on a staff, cage in the rock, stood a blue gem. The Fayruz gem. They had found it.

Arthur was the first to approach it, enchanted by its beauty. He reached and grabbed it, knowing now that they had completed their task.

"_Ahh_!" he cried as he felt fire licked his hands. He let go of the gem and tried to cool his hand down...before he saw that the gem had been thrown high in the air. If it landed, it would break.

Fae stared as she saw the gem fly towards her. She wasn't sure what was happening in her head. Some of her was screaming, telling her to let it smash, another was telling her to think of Merlin. They all shouted in her head, confusing her, so she didn't realise her actions. She didn't know that she had dived at it, as it fell, until it presence was felt in her hands.

Arthur expected the girl, to winch in pain and drop the gem. Yet she didn't, instead she sat up and glazed into the blueness, unable to take her eyes off.

"You're...you're not burnt. You're the holder!" Arthur gasped.

* * *

Arthur set up a small fire from the wood that laid in the far corner. There was no point leaving, the girl was unmoveable. She just sat there, staring into the gem, every now and then, twisting it. Arthur needed a five minute break himself; he had a lot of things not to look forward when returning. Now he had two secrets to keep, Merlin and Fae's magical abilities. And his father wouldn't be happy with his disappearance.

"What can you see?" Arthur asked as he sat down, knowing the girl could see something other than blue mist.

Fae glanced up and mouthed a trembling word; _symbols_.

"What do they mean? I mean, what sort of symbols?" Arthur asked, knowing the girl would have to draw them. He passed a stick that hadn't gotten into the fire. Fae didn't take it.

"Toweard fóresæ, tirgan oþ beaducwealm. Séo Fayruz ríce sy máu." A ten year old voice spoke, a young and innocent voice. _Fae's voice_.

Suddenly, Arthur felt himself drifted of into a memory or something. He still sat by Fae but like a daydream he could see this too.

Merlin laid on the bed, stiff and pale. Arthur watched in horror, as Merlin drew one breath. His last.

_No._

How did he fail? He's got the gem. Merlin can't be...dead.

_No, this isn't happening_. Arthur growled, bringing himself out of his trance. He had to get the gem to Merlin, even if it was too late.

Fae was gasping too, staring at Arthur in amazement. She spoke. She was told that she could never speak, yet she spoke.

But, before she and Arthur could understand what had just happen a loud clapping was heard. A black figure approached them, the one that had shot Merlin.

"Well done, the girl spoke. Now, I believe that gem is mine." The man spoke, his voice recognisable. The man smirked and let his hood fall.

Robert.

* * *

**_Hands up who guess that Fae would speak? LOL. But no time for laughing, Robert is after the gem and usually those sort of people don't just ask poiletly. Review plz and be paient for the next scene. Oh yeah, i didn't make up Fae's words they're old english words :P_**


	6. Scene 5

The Fayruz holder

Scene 5

"You?" Arthur gasped bewildered as he pulled out his sword.

"Yes, me. How else would I know about this island?" Robert smirked but his eyes never left the gem.

"Why did you attack Merlin? He didn't do anything!"

Robert sighed and his eyes finally looked at Arthur. "Well, how am I supposed to get my hands on that gem if he's always around keeping your future safe? That warlock is even more annoying then he looks. And he's more powerful than me! Well, that'll change as soon as the Fayruz gem is in my hand."

Arthur stepped forward but before he could attack a magic blast hit him. He was flung into the air crashing the wall. Fae gasped and Robert attention was drawn to her.

"Now, girl, don't try to run or anything. The dying won't hurt at all, unless you don't corporate." Robert smiling, raising his hand. Before Arthur could get up however Robert stopped.

Arthur ran to get in front of Fae but something stopped him. Robert stared into space as he watched something. Then he jolted.

"No...No, you can't attack me. I'm the new Fayruz holder." Robert smirked, still glazing into space. Arthur was confused; he hadn't even got the gem yet.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robert screamed and to Arthur shock, blood poured out of his stomach like he had been stabbed. The echo of Robert scream roared, causing the rocks to tremble. As Robert fell dead to the ground, all the lights went out. The rocks carried on and Arthur knew that they would collapse.

He turned to where Fae stood. Expect she wasn't standing. She was on the floor, writhing in pain.

* * *

Merlin gasped as he saw the whole thing unfold. He tried to call out, to help them, but more pain exploded in him. He felt as if he was experienced every single painful death; stabbing, lighting, trees falling on to him and it got worst by the second. He could only below in pain even through he knew Arthur and Fae needed his help.

Suddenly he realised that it wasn't his pain he was experiencing but Fae's. When Robert had been stabbed by some unknown phantom, she had fallen too as if someone had strike her. But who?

Realising that, he was about to find out, Merlin sent Arthur a light and plunged into the darkness.

* * *

Arthur gasped as he saw Fae figure, tossing about and silently screaming. He did his best to lift her up but it wasn't easy with her arms and legs flying out and not being able to see a thing. The rocks were about to give way and he hadn't even found the exit yet.

Staggering about, Arthur wished that light that had helped him when Merlin was last poisoned was there to help him, again. The blue orb that had sent out so much light that even a blind person could see...

There it was! Hovering in front of him was the blue light. Arthur gasped in relief and carrying Fae, he followed the light. Just as he was out of the cave, it smashed to the ground.

* * *

Blue light. It was all around her; even with her eyes shut she could see it. Fae stayed where she was, trying to breath. The pain was still there, numb now, but not for long. She knew that soon it would again overwhelm her.

Then she felt arms lifted her and she opened her eyes. She was in a blue mist and people in navy cloaks, dragged her along. Wondering why, Fae helped them along by managing a couple of steps.

Suddenly there were more blue cloaks all huddled around, like the way people did in the throne room when in counsel with the king. Where was she? She wanted to ask but no one look at her long enough to read her eyes and she somehow could only talk when she was reading the black symbols.

A cloak woman stood in front of her, smiling slyly. She was the only person who had her hood down and her cloak thrown to the back. It was obvious she was someone powerful.

"Fae." The woman said and smiled wider when Fae jumped. "I am Fayruz, the first holder of the gem. Welcome to the counsel."

Fae looked again at the other cloaks. She suddenly realise they too were holders of the gem. Fae turned to stare at Fayruz again.

"I believe you have just used the gem's power..." Fayruz said and Fae blinked. She hadn't even known that she had used any sort of power. "To kill someone." Fayruz stepped closer and, before Fae could react, place a finger on Fae's forehead.

If Fae could scream it would be heard by the entire universe. She fell on her knees as the pain bellowed in her head, worst than anything. This was death. No, this was worst than death. Death no matter how painful it was ended. This pain would never end.

Smirking now, Fayruz took away her finger. She let Fae gasped for some time before speaking, "Hrmm. Seems this man wouldn't have done much good alive. And you had only just held the gem. I suppose I'll forgive you." She pulled Fae up to her feet.

"However, I will tell you know. This gem commits false futures into anyone that you use the gem power on. Resulting death. And seeing as killing people, doesn't do anyone with that kind of power good, we can't let it go on, can we? So do not use the power again until we give you the sign that you are ready to not let evil plant in your heart. You can use the liquid anytime but that is all."

Fayruz backed away and so did the rest of the cloaks. Soon Fae could only see they're shadows.

"Good luck, Fae. Destiny awaits." And then Fae fell into darkness.

* * *

**_i actullay found the name Fayruz in a list of gems name. the word comes from a persian word meaning turqiose. it sounds like a name so i use it. Next scene is the last scene :(_**


	7. Scene 6

The Fayruz holder

Scene 6

Fae woke up to find herself on a horse. She blinked and pulled herself up to sit on it, looking around her. She had never been so grateful about having lots of different colours around her other than just blue.

"You're awake then?" Arthur said and she realise that he had been walking by the horse. They were almost back to Camelot.

She nodded and looked at him questioning. She didn't think she had stay in this world let alone passed out for so long.

"You started writhing when Robert somehow died. You calmed down when we reached the mainland, but there was times when I had to carry you myself as the horse wasn't that happy." Arthur grinned and jumped onto the horse so he can speed it up.

He still was thinking about the blue light. Somehow it showed up just when he needed it. Like Merlin did to use his magic to save him, although he had only realise that now. Merlin couldn't have sent that light, could he? Another think to talk to him about when they had the chance. And probably that chance will be a while before it shows up. _Great_.

Jerking him out of his thoughts, he felt Fae poke his back, "What?" but she didn't have to try and answer. It was just ahead of him.

"Great, father has notice my trip." He groaned as he saw the knights coming out the gate. "Let hope Gaius has come up with an excuse or something. Fae, its best if you get off and hide, while I get arrested. Then sneak in and head to Merlin."

Fae jumped of and hurried away to the nearest tree. She watch the guards take Arthur inside and followed before one of them came back and realise she was also on the horse. Clutching the gem, she hurried inside.

* * *

"Where have the devil have you been??!!" Uther shouted at his son. They were in the throne and Arthur was just glad they weren't in the prison cells.

"I...I had to do an errand. Sorry, father."

"What was this errand?" Uther asked scowling and Arthur cursed under his breath.

"It...um...not important now. Anyway I back now." Arthur ducked his head and cursed himself again. He was even as rubbish as Merlin at coming up with fibs.

"Oh, is it not that important? Well I went to Gaius the other day and found a certain servant was ill. Apparently he had been stuck by a poison arrow. Now if I remember correctly, there was a very familiar case last year expect with a poison goblet that time." Uther looked at Arthur and Arthur felt like hitting himself.

"Well, I think you know the answer. And I'm prepare for any punishment you have for me."

"Do you have the antidote?" Uther held out his hand, ready for Arthur to give it to him, like last time. However Arthur just hid a smile.

"Well, I did, but I had it sent of to Merlin already. So there is no need for your concerned, father." Arthur couldn't help but laugh silently as he watch the frustration on his father's face. He had learned his lesson about given antidotes to him.

* * *

Fae sat down on the castle window edge, smiling. It had been three days and Merlin was on the mend, thank goodness. Taking the liquid out had been easy as all she had to do was look into the gem again and read the right symbol. Fae was happy that she could talk even if it was only with that gem. It was something that she had been jealous of, everyone could talk and not her. Even through she had developed a way so people could read her eyes she still couldn't experience saying all kind of words that people took for granted. And now she had.

"I thought I'll find you here." Merlin said as he jumped up beside her. Fae gave him an anxious look. "Don't start nagging, I'm fine." He said. Fae gently kicked him and they both cracked up laughing.

"Lucky Arthur's in the stocks, otherwise I be straight back to work. Through it might not be so bad, seeing as he knows I have magic."

Fae smiled. She knew how rough it must have been, not telling your friend something.

"And it's seems you do too." Merlin murmured and Fae jumped. Gaius must have told him.

"Do you have any clue how that Fayruz woman could hurt you with a single touch?" Merlin causally said that just made Fae jump even more. _He saw that_?

"Felt it too." Merlin smiled, glancing up at the girl. He was worried about the girl, to experience that pain would have killed any other ten year old. Yet she still sat beside him.

Fae managed to shrug, but she was still wincing at the thought of that meeting. Never would she want that to happen again. And yet how could she stop it when she hadn't even realise that she was the one who had killed Robert.

"You will learn to control it." Merlin said, knowing that the girl was fearing that.

Fae looked at him with a grave expression. _But what if I can't?_

"Don't worry about that. You've got a person that had magic for years by your side."

Fae smiled. _It's no wonder Freya loved you._

Immediately she wished she hadn't let her eyes say that but Merlin had already seen it.

"Let's hope she still does." Merlin sighed, stopping the tears. He felt Fae angry eyes on him. "Alright, don't look at me like that. I know she does." Fae smiled and hugged him. She knew her sister by heart, even if she hadn't seen her for a while and could never now, while she was alive. So if Merlin was worried about Freya hearts wandering where ever she rested in peace now, he just had to asked her.

Merlin smiled and hugged Fae back. It almost felt like hugging Freya again. He was defiantly going to look after Fae, for her.

* * *

**Next time: _Fae and Mordred meet and are captured by greedy magic-wanters. Arthur has to let Gwen in the magic secret but how will she react? And a kiss is share but by who? All of that on..._**

**Merlin**


End file.
